ffviiirpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyōjin Hasashi
"You were so handsome in your madness. Gorgeous in your murderous rage. But if you’re reverting to a stinking hypocrite who can’t save anyone, then I’ll save you myself.Death is stillness.Death is peace.Death is calm.Death is stone.Death is beauty.Death is enlightment.Death is the answer.Deat''h IS salvation!"''. Personality Kyojin appears to be a laid-back and irreverent individual at first glance,very kind and silent, interested and very talented with music, as he frequently plays his quitar and sings with almost angelic voices.But this scruffy exterior hides a brutal, impulsive, excessively-violent personality and an unstable mind.Kyojin is blunt, sarcastic, and quite sadistic, revealing a psychotic grin when he is fighting or killing somebody. He believes that death is the only salvation even smiling before his presumed fight against Yuge and the students.However, there are people he would protect, Like his soldiers or Maybel Kessler, who is unknown for what that girl is to him.He's silent and deepHe's loyal most of the time,and if he falls in love, he'l remain with that person, even if he's not wanted.Despite that, Kyojin is a talented military strategist and good leader.He's quick to react,and strikes down his enemies with speed and precise strikes.He is also a very good diplomat, as he is very manipulative. Character History * ''Snowfields,Life,Time,People. Kyojin's parents are unknown as to even their names to him, but they were Estharian immigrants to Timber, having grown tired of their society and wished of a new life,thus, Kyojin is not of Galbadian blood.He is actually an Estharian, born at the outskirts of Timber, on the night of.24th of December..Suprisingly enough, it was snowing around Timber, just for once. By the time Kyou was brought to this world, snow petals danced around the small wooden shack and him being wrapped up in his mum's hug accompanied by the bliss of his first bought toy.And so the snow fields indicated the birth of the pale boy with the big heart.His parents became part of anti G- Group, Timber Owls, as they were natural enemies of them,being Estharians themselves.From the start of his life till the end of his first year, which ofcourse can't remember, would be peaceful, until the day Major Hasashi and his troops found about his family and went to Timber to stop a plan Timber Owls had.Their meeting was halved as Galbadians infiltrated the small base, and all of them were executed, but Kyojin.He was spared and was raised under his care, like a Galbadian. * Why did You Decide Death Should Be Painful? In his childhood, it is said that,Kyojin was a silent and gentle kid interested very much so in religion.So, he became part of a temple.During his days his buddhist senpai's picked on him and beat him up, constantly, or even abuse him, for he was smaller and weaker, or because he had quite female attributes.Major found about that and so he took him away for a couple months, to live with him and his younger sister, which was Major's true child. He learnt swordmanship from him,aswell as Aozora.When he returned back to the temple, the high priest there said "They are probably suffering. They are weak, unfortunate foolish people living in a fanatical world.". Kyojin then wonders if there is anyway to give those people salvation, asking God/Godess, "Why did you decide death should be "painful" without experiencing it yourself?" * Enlightment Some years later, now a young man, Kyojin finds a wounded cat and so he treated to the wounds and saved him.But the other kids which bullied him, beat him again,even if he fought with valor, and tortured the kitty to death.Heartbroken, Kyojin grabbed a spiky pipe which was lieing somewhere close, and attacked them.In the meantime,the high priest was looking for him.In the end,he sees Kyojin sitting under a shrine of mutilated corpses,hugging the cat's dead body with a happy grin. Kyojin then said "I have understood the "salvation" of the living", meaning that the only way to be saved from this world, is to be taken away from it. * Life to live, hate to love, love to hate. After that, he left the Temple himself and was forced to take care of Aozora Hasashi,and get a hobby in music and singing.His father had to leave for missions many a times so they were mostly alone.Soon, Kyojin had become quite famous in Deling for his rock music, which made him alot happy.But,in months, his "father" was killed by SeeDs and so he was thrown into "adulthood" whether he liked it or not.Quitting his carreer and Aozora for N.G.A.(National Galbadian Army), Kyojin became soon attracted to the Para-Magic Fire as it embodied salvation according to him. He made friends with a strange boy with metallic arms and grew up and raised their way up in ranks together over the years, until Johnny decided to leave.Now, 5 years later Kyojin is an Lieutenant and worthy enemy against SeeDs as he fought against two fairly well, and even kidnapped Miss Balamb (Maybel Kessler).Now, After a fierce battle against Zayn, he won over 3 times;and became an Captain.He will rise in ranks so he can bring salvation to this sad world! * What to make of this? Ever since Kyojin's failed attempt to make a truce with Balamb Garden,and the fierce fight with SeeD Ashalia Ravenshaw and Yuge Oshiro, the Reaper is starting to get deeper annoyed with the Garden.However, things aren't simple as that.Feelings grow, for a person on the enemy sides.It all started with Maybel being kidnapped and placed in his mansion.However, Kyojin put up well with her and even gifted her an cute hairbow.Then it continued, to simply enjoy their life.However, one day Kyojin found Maybel somewhere in the grasslands of green and vast;In which he was forced to be taken in to the beach by Maybel herself.Kyojin is vastly inexpierenced in romance and so he was very confused by that simple gesture.Even though he is confused, he likes being with her, despite realising someday they will have to fight.. * 'Evolution During a meeting in Galbadia, a crazy doctor of the Galbadia's military crashed in, adsking for guinnea pigs. Only Kyojin offered up himself,instead of his soldiers,and so, he was injected with a new type of biological enchancement drug, temporarily losing his ability to walk.However,soon, he regained it once more,and his body was much faster and stronger. A few days later , Kyojin happened to be in Balamb Town and saw that one of his own was assaulted by a weird figure.Despite that he was on disguise, he atatcked the figure and saved the warrior, only to be defeated by snipers.Shockingly,Maybel was protecting him as he fainted, and a man called Cace helped too.However, when he came to, Kyojin's pride hurt everyone around him, including Maybel who ran away crying after slapping him across the face. Kyojin and Maybel however, are slowly progressing into some sort of relationship.In the end, Maybel and Kyojin made up and met at the grasslands once more.Apparently, Kyojin was having a lunch there and Maybel cme rushing. Kyojin offered her his lunch but Maybel had some jelly. She couldnt open the box easily so it explode and the jellies stuck on his hair and face.Maybel feeling guilty started eating the jellies out of his hair and that had caused Kyojin to laugh for the first time life thinking she is some sort of chimpanzee. She had accomplished the impossible. * '''All is a playground. One day, Kyojin had decided to make a good deed for once and wanted to take maybel to Deling City to have fun.And they did,which is rare for the kind od Kyojin's until Cody showed up asking a spar from Kyojin. Cody couldnt win against Kyojin's Demon's Slice attack, but he did formidably against him.After that, the following days came in peace and nothing or noone heard about Kyojin. After the peace period, the time had come. The begginning as to how Balamb town was purged to ashes. One Day, Kyojin in disguise of a Esthar hooded warrior had decided to test the newly promoted Officer who seemed to be quite close to the Balambians and Maybel.So he started attacking him, and Maybel got in his way;So he tested her too and Dante got the hit,protecting her from Kyojin's deadly blows.He wasnt much of a challenge to him, but was very protective of Maybel, which amused him..or not? Continuing this, he headed to Deling City's Hotel, after getting a distress call from a grunt of his.Apparently some students were causing a commotion, and so, with Jeryl,Tius and Guy, Kyojin averted a crisis, but the job was far from being done.Guy told Kyou that students are raiding the city,and with no second thought,Kyojin gathered his warriors, such As Dante Immnitis and Sever Malista to fight off the intruders. It was a folly though, and only a balamb railway worker was found.As the G-Soldiers scattered to gather information, Kyojin learnt about a book that could destroy Galbadia--hidden in Balamb.Intriqued ,Kyojin and the lot charged towards Balamb Town,raiding it for just one book.sadly, Kyojin lost self-control to the intoxicating thrill of fire, death and destruction, going overboard.Yuge and maybel were there at the time they arrived in, and Yuge tried to fend of the G Soldiers, whilst Maybel tried to get an answer from Kyojin.But Kyojin had already started to like the smell of death once more, Saying: "Destruction isnt supposed to make sense!It's only FUN when it's SENSELESS!" And even proceed on to burn her with fire,though subconsciously, the hits werent as strong.Unfortunately for Kyojin's 'fun', he was found out by the Galbadian General Strike and was apprehended by him. Maybel was devastated by Kyo's actions and cried for a few days, not having heard of Kyojin for that long.Whilst she was with her cousin Jinx, Dante Imnittis came and asked her if she wants to see Kyojin.She couldn't resist, so they travelled to the galbadian Base, to the deepest cell.What she saw made her pity Kyojin.Why? Cause Kyojin was crucified on the wall with magic seal-chains and in a comatose state..What was strange, Kyojin had no signs or marks of struggle on his body. It was his pride and abide-by-law stoic beliefs that made him accept that fate. The Sorceress Era. After the fiesty purge, Kyojin was conservative and less sociable.-Even- More so than before.He even arrested Maybel for trying to trying to light an firework in the Deling Streets.He's rather become wary of anyone, and even with the newcomer sister party, with Nike Kissaelain being the oldest, was still wary.lately, Kyo's life has been dull, office work and training.Recently, Nike had arrested a suspect known gfor terorism against Deling, Usagi Snowfall and put her in a solitary confinement.Kyojin was unaware of that, relaxing in his mansion out of the city.However, when Cody,Faust came looking for Usagi, Kyojin arrived just in time.He ordered them to be separetedly taken down and be put in confinement, much to Nike's dissagreement. Kyojin's miilitary tactics and prowress made him an significant and scary opponent for the students so they succumbed.Whilst the interrogation was being carried out, Kyojin personally went and met this so known terrorist and treated her well, since she was kind of bullied, and Kyojin hates bullying...Only for some hours later, Dollet agents to break into the base and freed her, destroying the base fairly.At the same time, Kyojin was informed that a female was going to come over and check them out, notably a General.He also got specially promoted one rank, suprassing and succeeding his own father, for his magnificent skills.Next day, the two rodent students and even Usagi came to visit Kyojin and informing him about who the intreuders were,and uncovered a huge manipulation veil.A veil that a Sorceress creatred.Kyojin, beng suprised and jealous of the sorceress' magic,Kyojin will try to stop her plans for she may try to stop him.The best defensive technique is to be on the offensive. And so, soon, a word to raid Balamb came to him, as he expected it. The High Command ordered him to prepare the units for a full-scale attack towards Garden and Balamb, with unreasonable plans,and a Warrant Officer going aginst him and a General, not including the lower ranked offcers.In the end, four people were dispatched, excluding himself. There, the warrant officer was knocked out by Forest Owls Leader, Kayo.Kyojin resigned himself, as he had no interest in burning it once more.Before Maybel realise who he was, Kyojin was taken away,with his intention,whilst his troops helped Balambians to avert a crisis.Going according to the plan, Galbadia is seen lighter than it was. Quote #''"Insight's my power, truth is my breath,Free in my thoughts I will always remain.Strong in the storms,Pure through the waste."'' #'"''Shall I tell you the difference between you and I? It's level. It's like the story of the monkey trying to capture the moon. No matter how he struggles, it's just the moon's reflection on the water he sees. So he only sinks into the water. Time after time, he sinks."' #At what point did I ever claim that I was cutting you down in my capacity as a Captain? To justify the actions I have taken I need but one reason. You raised your blade in full intentions to threaten atmy pride."'' #''"The flow of time is always cruel... its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it... A thing that does not change with time is a memory of younger days...Time passes, people move. Like a river's flow, it never ends. A childish mind will turn to noble ambition. Young love will become deep affection"'' #((During The balamb Purge)) " This world consists only of sadness,sorrow,anquish,despair,pain,and madness! Frozen by fear...driven mad and finally saved! This monk will make you one o'''f '''the grateful dead!" #'((During The Purge)) " Destruction isn't supposed to make sense! It's only FUN when it's senseless!"' #"Are you sure you want to suffer in this world still?Living is suffering.If you let them destroy everythging, there would be no suffering.No?" #'(( Diablo-Kyojin to his enemies)) : "Love and hate - Lust and pain. Love is Pain.War and pain - Life and chain.Life is Pain.Free and slave - Whip and reign Being Free is to Slave away.Sin and faith - Desire and flame. Sin is Flame...Flame is Pain...."'' Relationships 'Aozora Hasashi : '''The younger sister of Kyojin. He may not show it, but he loves his "sister " dearly and will do anything he can behind the curtain to protect her. 'Yuge Oshiro :The SeeD he respects as an equal.That strawberry kid manipulates the iceas well as he manipulates the flames and so he sees him as an arch nemesis.They have opposite personalities, but little they know both are connected with the bonds of Timber.Someday, a dreadful final fantasy will take place between them.Let the battles begin! Maybel Kessler: A energetic and kind girl Kyojin seems to like alot, despite she's a Garden student.It was her Kyojin kidnapped away, as she is Miss Balamb,and good with maps.Believing she is of use, Kyojin uses her as an navigator for Centra expenditions or as means against Garden.Funny enough, Kyojin is over protective over her and seems to enjoy talking to her about things ,and her weird hobby of UFO hunting.Having gone through alot together, Kyojin started opening himself to herself and began to love her.She is the first person to have ever made Kyojin laugh,and that is one big achievement.Even though Kyojin's dark nature has hurt her, and himself along the way, Kyojin selfishly wants Maybel to stand by his side... Dante Imnitis: A stoic and kindhearted man who is Kyojin's subordinate and a fellow stealth operative.Even though Kyojin doesnt opedn himself to him, he thinks he can trust him, and that is shown when he has asked him to protect the most dear person alive to him.These two together are deadly due to their allying magicks of fire and wind and the combined power of speed and vitality,and speed and strength. Ekiri Tsen: A young SeeD who seems to be rational and not so bloodthirtsy as Yuge, who attacked him right away. However, since she is Maybel's best friend, Kyojin doesn't dare hurting her, even though he's seen how she looks at him and his scythes. Kyojin wishes he could test her abilities in a simple spar of no real hostilities, but if she stands in his way, he'll do what he can to take her out.Cause they are both soldiers,and some things in life you just do. Abilities/Techniques Purgatorial Wave : Technically, this is a huge force of a fire beam erupting from his sword (or scythe) in the form of a unctrollable tidal wave. It's ussually a straightforward atack, wide only to attack the front and maybe abit of the rear of the enemy's sight. However, Pyroslash can be held or 'charged' instead of just being unleashed,making the user engulf in overheat,making him on fire,promptly, faster and stronger as the user could be untouchable by bare hands.There is a drawback, however.Should the charge be kept for too long, The user could melt away, or worse. Hell Breath:' Title says it all. Kyojin unleashes a heavy barrage of heat exactly coming from his mouth, to doom his enemy;or atleast stall him and give him a good burn. '''''Enchanced Speed: Kyojin has supreme speed and agilility due to his small build and the extreme training he's undergone to become an ninja. Above all, magic and speed are his best attires. Demon Slice: An imitation of Seifer's atatck, the exact same but not as strong in impact, but faster with the addition of the burning scythe or sword to drill the enemy that stands in his way. '' Limit Break: Nirvana: 'When Kyojin has been finally stressed despite his battling madness and pushed back to a wall, Kyojin will start to produce an black/deep flame/flaming aura around him, indicating he's gone beyond his Limits.He will produce the Seven Sins ( seven huge Blackish Red Flame Swords or Lances) and will place them behind him like a cross. Then, after finding an opening, he'll point at the opponent with his palm open, and the Seven Sins will attaack one at a time (or all in one regarding the RP), eventually hitting him from all angles.( All would be either Fire2 and Fire3, mixing it-- 7 Hits, one at a turn, however staggering opponent) However, if he had still power in him, (Dice Related, over 60) he will enflame his scythe and wholeself for one fast and deadly fiery Dash-and- Slash towards the opponent, to end with an explosion , or, simply a wide scale explosion.(Flare)[8th Ultimate Hit - Purgatrorial Wave) ''DIABLO Metamorphosis: After stealing the powerful Guardian Force from the Sorceress,as well as her powers, Diablo himself took an interest to Kyojin and instead serving as his GF, he became Kyojin,and Kyojin Diablo, through a dark ritual. The result is a devil, empowered by mystical forces and the hate of human will. DIABLO can disperse into flames instead of gravity bats, and all of his previous Gravity properties became a sort of Gravity- Flame. His ultimate Limit Break in this form is a Gravity Flare Attack. Kyojin's physical traits become much more powerful, but most notably his speed, as Kyojin's greatest attribute was magic and speed.'' Extra/Keepsakes * Kyojin has an old 'guitar '''locked deep inside his mansion in Deling, which is a reminder of his old life as a rockstar. *'Pictures 'of earlier days ,happy ones with father and sister.Also in his mansion, or in his wallet, as seen by Maybel.(A picture of an younger Kyo singing in a concert) *His '''necklace '''from when he was a young monk hopeful.This contains many bittersweet memmorries for him, and so, he wishes not to meddle with it. *'Hasashi Longsword: The sword carried by his "father" passed down on to him.He used it with pride in earlier days, but fearing of tear, wear and rust, he placed it in his hall room, keeping it as a dear weapon to remember. *Kyojin frequently is slacking down.He still has habits from his "peaceful" days as a monk,afterall.He ussually sleeps whenever '''he can, should he be not caught. *Kyojin is quite picky with manners and way of speaking'.He rarely curses and dominates a well-mannered composure.Perhaps, it's fragments of his days as a monk mixed with the "elitism" of his days in Deling? *A small '''toy '''given to him from his real parents.However he doesn't know that, and so he believes it's a gift from Major.Stuffed inside the Manor in Deling *A 'planishere 'given to him by Maybel.It was the first gift he received from her and since it was hand-made, he holds it dear.Placed in his desk's drawer in the G-Base, in his own room. 'Theme Songs''':